Back to the Village Again
by Maximilliminute
Summary: Fatal Frame 2 - Crimson Butterfly  After running from the village, Mio tries to start a normal life as a school girl. But how is that even possible when her school is located PRETTY close to All God's Village where she abandoned her sister?
1. Chapter 1

BACK TO THE VILLAGE AGAIN

A FATAL FRAME FANFICTION

Chapter One: After the Runaway Ending

_No matter what happens…I'll forgive you…_

_ Mio…_

At exactly seven o' clock in the morning, Mio snapped awake from her before school nap.

"Mio, we're going," her uncle Kei asked, as if he knew she was awake.

She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her uniform. It was he first day of school today, after that little incident in a not-so-little place called 'All God's Village'. "Coming, Uncle Kei!" she called.

Her uncle's friend, Rae, was already in the car. She hopped in the back seat and they drove off. Once they arrived, they all got down from the car.

"Want us to accompany you inside?" Kei asked Mio.

Mio shook her head. Her uncle and his friend got inside the car and drove off. Mio watched them leave, and then looked at her school things. She used the black bag she picked up from the village. Everything she collected before running away was there, and the guilt for leaving Mayu behind was still inside her as well.

_That was just last night, but I feel as if it were so long ago, _Mio thought to herself. She looked around and thought once more, _doesn't this look familiar_?

Instead of entering the school already, she headed east of the school. She found herself surrounded in a beautiful forest…or woods, more specifically. But not just any woods. The woods leading to All God's Village.

Mio did not hesitate to cross the river and walk straight towards the village. _Mayu, I'm coming!_

Meanwhile, her uncle was still on the road when he reached into the glove compartment and saw a piece of paper.

"What? Mio didn't take her permit for starting late with her?" he asked, turning the car around.

Mio found herself face to face with so many familiar houses and objects in the old village. The horror she had just recently escaped was now terrifyingly real once again. She took out of her black bag the Camera Obscura, just in case she needed to take a snapshot or two.

Instead of going inside one of the houses, she headed straight for the storeroom where Itsuki, the Tachibana twin, was locked. She figured he would be able to help.

She pushed open the door and ran towards his window, only to find nothing. She sighed in disappointment. Just as she was about to leave, a bright red…no, crimson butterfly rose in front of her face and looked as if it was looking her in the eye. Whatever it was, it caught her attention.

The butterfly flew out the storeroom. Mio wanted to ignore it, but remembered how butterflies always helped her find her way. She stepped out of the storeroom and followed the butterfly. It was headed straight for the Ceremony Master's house, also known as the Kurosawa house.

At around eight, Mio's classes started. Kei looked in her classroom to give her the permit, but she was not there. He stepped out of the school and decided to go east of the school. _Maybe she got sidetracked or something_, he thought.

He kept heading east until he reached the woods where he came to a very important realization. "Could Mio have gone inside the village to retrieve Mayu?" he cried, running into the village as well.

After a few minutes of running with the butterfly, Mio grew a bit tired. She decided to stop at the front door of the house. She noticed that no spirits have been around for her to shoot. She lifted her camera to her eyes and looked around with it. Once she reached south of where she was facing, she ended up about twenty centimeters with a sad-looking girl in a white kimono. She snapped a photo right away. The camera labeled the spirit 'Yae Kurosawa'.

Once she took the picture, the spirit did not disappear. Instead, it stepped back and revealed something she was stepping on. A pink crystal.

"Is that…Mayu's charm?" Mio asked, picking up the crystal. She took out the Spirit Stone Radio from her black bag and listened to Mayu's thoughts.

All that was heard was a girl giggling.

Mio gasped. She stored the crystal in her black bag and ran off to save Mayu…despite not knowing where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Happened to my Sister?

"Mio, how could you do something so stupid?" Kei asked, pretending Mio was in front of him prepared to answer. 'Where could she have gone?"

As he asked that, Yae appeared in front of him and followed everything Mio did since she entered the village. Getting the camera (Yae did these things with no props, so she looked a little crazy.), entering the storeroom, finding the butterfly, until she reached the front door of the Kurosawa house where she stopped and disappeared in front of Kei's very eyes.

Kei wondered a bit, but did not hesitate to open the front door of the house and enter to find his niece.

"Mayu?" Mio called out, entering the Master's Room with the book puzzle.

"Mio?" Kei called out entering the hallway all the way to the other side of the house.

"Mayu?" Mio called out, entering the screen partition room.

"Mio?" Kei called out, clearly lost.

Since Mio left the village just the day before, she remembered all the places, all the things she went through to save Mayu. "I shouldn't have ran, I shouldn't have ran…" Mio repeated to herself over and over again.

"She shouldn't have ran," Kei said, running off to who knows where.

Mio exited the Kurosawa house and headed back to the village, in case Mayu was there. Kei, on the other hand, was still relying on the guide Yae gave. He remained in the house, travelling from room to room, getting more and more lost by the minute.

Mio took courage and entered the house she hated the most, the Kiryu-Tachibana house. It was a confusing maze of walls that would lead you to go in circles. "M-Mayu?" she tried calling out. She kept running, getting a little freaked out. "Must…save…Mayu…" she chanted to herself.

"Where…is…Mio…?" Kei asked, panting after all the running he did. He ran so far, he ended up in the Lattice room.

After an hour's worth of searching for each of them, they grew tired and decided to sit for a while. For the heck of it, Mio lifted her camera and surprisingly, the lens went bright blue. Immediately, she snapped a picture.

'Something shows in the photo,' the camera label read. The picture morphed into Mayu, standing in the middle of the sunken fireplace. Back at the Kurosawa House.

Not wasting precious seconds for groaning, Mio stood up and left the Kiryu House to head back to the Kurosawa House. Kei was still seated…but he was in the bloodstained room. He looked at the door, and it suddenly locked itself. (Poor Kei.)

"Mayu!" Mio yelled, opening the Kurosawa house door and running inside, ignoring the legs she saw walking under the curtain and constant 'psst' sounds she was hearing.

She ran through the doors, hallways, and corridors until she reached the door of the sunken fireplace, not knowing she had skipped Kei's door. Anyway, she didn't know he was there. With a little hesitation, she slid the door open.

Before she could enter, she already heard her sister's voice. "Cold…" she said. "So cold…"

"Mayu!" Mio called, running to the center of the room, facing her sister. "I came back for you." She stopped a while, waiting for her sister to respond, but she didn't.

"We can get out now," she continued. "I told you we would always be together."

Mayu made a slight movement and a little sound. Mio wondered. "Mayu, what's wrong?"

"You…broke your promise…" a voice said, but Mio refused to believe it was Mayu. Then she heard a soft giggle, then a giggle, then a loud giggle. Mayu looked up, giggling like there was no tomorrow. Giggling…as if she was that girl with a bloody kimono.

"Mayu!" Mio yelled, lifting her camera. She snapped a photo and the label read… 'Mayu'.

Mio stared at her camera and glanced at her giggling sister. She snapped another photo. The label remained the same. She snapped another, then another, one after the other, but the label was unchanged. She lifted her camera again, and through it, she saw her sister with outstretched arms trying to grab her. She snapped a picture and Mayu fell back a little, but resumed. Mio had no choice but to run.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Mayu asked, still running after her sister.

Mio kept running, not knowing where to go. Why was her sister like that? What had happened when she left? Had the ritual started? She needed answers, but no one was going to give them, obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Chase

"Don't run anymore…"

_I have to keep running…but…she's my sister, isn't she?_ Mio was thinking this as she was running away…from her sister. It sounded ridiculous, considering that her sister was the reason she went back inside the village in the first place. _What happened to her…_? she thought some more. She wanted to leave…but that would've been stupid. She decided at that moment that she wasn't going to leave the village without Mayu.

But how would Mio get her out?

"Mio…you can't keep running…" Mayu said, giggling. "I thought we would always be together."

Mio was planning to leave the Kurosawa house through the front door, but it had locked itself again. She realized she would have to pass the cellar again. She turned around, only to be met by Mayu.

"I found you…"

She slipped under her sister and ran ahead. She entered some doors. The problem was…she completely forgot how to get to the cellar. She would just have to wing it.

She ran past so many familiar rooms. Each room gave her a specific memory. Mayu locked in, spirits of children and adults passing by, watching her…all that stuff. Behind her, she could hear her sister's voice saying different things. After a while, the voice disappeared.

Mio looked back and saw that he sister was nowhere to be found. She didn't know whether that was good or bad. On the plus side, no one was chasing her anymore. On the minus side, how would she lead Mayu out if she wasn't there anymore?

She sat down. She was in the cellar now…but Mayu wasn't there anymore. _Now what?_

"Tired, Mio?"

She sat up, startled. She looked around, but there wasn't anyone around. She stood and held up her camera. Through it, she looked around. Her sister was walking slowly down the stairs. Once down, she stopped and faced her sister who was a few meters away.

Mayu smiled. "We have guests, Mio…" she said. "Come and greet them. They're some old friends of yours…"

Going down the stairs after Mayu were some mourners. Mio turned around. Spirits of so many familiar faces were appearing through walls. Broken neck woman appeared from the wall behind Mayu, the woman in the box rose out of the well, some priests joined the reunion as well, and of course, falling woman…well, fell from the ceiling. Mio was terrified, but Mayu was having the time of her life. Giggling and all…

Mayu smiled with closed eyes. "Our guest of honor has arrived as well," she said, then giggled loudly.

Just then, Mio's worst fear arrived. The invincible spirit, Kusabi, appeared, still tied and tattered, trying to grab her. The lights in the cellar flickered, and as they did, Mayu was changing from herself to Sae Kurosawa, the bloody kimono.

_Mayu…so this really isn't her then? _Mio thought, completely forgetting about the spirits that were all about to strangle her one by one. _Or could she be possessed?_

Mio turned and ran away to the other side of the room, and up the stairs to leave the Kurosawa house. She tried pulling, but obviously that wouldn't work. There were so many spirits in the room; they could block it any day.

Mio went back down, deciding to fight. It would be easier to snap pictures in a wide space with a better back drop. She checked her supplies. She had type 7, 14, 61, 90, and 0 films, a lot of herbal medicine, and some sacred water. Supplies complete.

She started snapping pictures, and ended up getting rid of the woman in the box and the mourners. So all that's left was the rest.

Mio aimed her camera, snapping pictures like an expert. She had actually gotten the hang of it. She would sometimes get shaken by the falling woman, but she eventually got exorcised as well. The priests followed shortly after.

Kusabi was next, so she equipped her type 90. It took a while, but she successfully got rid of the invincible ghost. She caught her breath before realizing Mayu was still there, standing still, a smile rested on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: And Then a Hero Comes Along

Mio ran up again and tried the door, to no avail. She panicked.

"What now, dear sister?" Mayu asked, STILL giggling.

Mio ran back to where she came from before the cellar. She kept running, Mayu following closely after. _Is it just me, or has she gotten faster?_ She asked in her head.

Running, running, and more running. She didn't realize that she had already arrived at the place she saw in her vision: the place with the pit and the mourner who points down.

Mayu entered the room after her. Strangely, she stopped chasing Mio for a while. She looked around in the room. For a while, she looked like her normal self. Quietly standing, a worried look on her face, hands on her chest. This made Mio relax for a few minutes. It gave her time to take a good look around the place. The mourner didn't seem to be around.

She turned around. "Mayu…"

She was startled, seeing her sister with outstretched arms again, the evil expression on her face once more. She didn't have time to react. She was too close for running. She would end up falling in the pit, whether she ran or not.

Before what she considered her 'untimely death' came, Mio saw a pair of arms grabbed Mayu's and pulled her back.

"Uncle Kei?" Mio cried.

"You shouldn't have gone in here," Kei said, struggling for Mayu was squirming really hard. "What's wrong with your sister?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking at Mayu. "She could be possessed or something."

Mayu pushed Kei back and charged for Mio once more, but Mio dodged her. Mayu managed to stop before she fell in the pit, and quickly turned around to face her family. Before Mayu could grab her sister, Mio snapped a photo with the camera. Mayu got dizzy, but was still her crazy self.

Mio grabbed her black bag and pulled out her type 0 film. She inserted it in the camera and snapped a photo of Mayu before she could be grabbed again.

This time, Mayu fell back. As she did, the spirit of Sae Kurosawa separated from her body and they fell back together, screaming. Mio immediately dropped her camera and grabbed her sister's hand. She managed to get a grip on it, but she slipped. She was about to fall, until Kei grabbed her and tried to pull them both up, but that's a big load for one guy.

Mio's eyes were closed. She was afraid to look down, for it might be a long height. But that's when she heard the most unusual thing.

"Don't look in there!"

It wouldn't have been so unusual if It was just her uncle's voice. Well, yes, it was his voice, but mixed with another. It sounded…somewhat like Itsuki, the trapped boy.

Alarmed, Mio opened her eyes and saw the inside of the *, which wasn't pleasant. Her grip on her sister released, and Mayu fell in the pit, lost forever.

**Mio's POV**

I don't remember how we got out of the village. Uncle Kei must've led me out. We met Aunt Rae and they rushed me to a hospital. I didn't see anything; my eyes were closed the entire time. The doctor said something about 'how he couldn't do anything for me'. I didn't know what was wrong with me at first…but then I opened my eyes.

I couldn't see a thing.


End file.
